combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quarantine Mode Trailer
Combat Arms' Quarantine Mode Trailer is a special teaser advertising the release of Quarantine Mode. Description Opening Scene The scene begins in a dark industrial complex (resembling upstairs Death Room); Scorpion enters the area walking tiredly while dragging his weapon. He doesn't walk far, before he finally sits down behind a stack of crates. Scorpion then proceeds to inject himself with a Medkit, and a flashback begins.. What happened before.. The scene moves to some type of control room (resembling Snow Valley's infamous "Underground Tunnel"), where the base seems to be in evacuation. Like before, the area is covered in darkness, while several red sirens are blaring in the background. Scorpion can be seen once again; along with his partner. While he covers an entrance, Viper proceeds to plant a bomb. Eventually, she finishes and signals her success to Scorpion: with a slight smile and a "thumbs-up". The scene quickly shifts to Death Room; and both Scorpion and Viper can be seen trekking carefully. Just as they presume the coast is clear, a distant thumping is heard. The two turn to see one of the containers burst open; the heavy lid narrowly missing them by inches. An Host Infected slowly emerges from the container, and it quickly dawns that the two are surrounded. Viper and Scorpion begin to fend off the Infected, but to no avail. Their efforts are seemingly in vain; their bullets hardly even grazing the Infected. Scorpion manages to pull out his M32 and kills several of the Hosts, attracting a crowd of Viral Infected with the explosion. While covering Scorpion, Viper is ambushed and overcome by several other Viral Infected, who had pounced her from the second floor. Wondering why Viper had stopped firing, Scorpion turns to to see that she is being torn apart (Viper's fate is known - it is unclear whether she dies, becomes infected herself, or somehow miraculoulsy survies - another theory is that Scorpion forced to perform a mercy kill on her with his PP-19 in the following scene) Back to the present.. As the effects of the Medkit wear off, the scene switches back to the present. Scorpion, having slightly recovered, checks his Satellite Scanner. He quickly learns that the Infected are gaining on him, as seen by the multiple-approaching signals. Loading his gun for the last time, Scorpion proceeds to stand up once again. He turns and faces a growing horde of Infected, supporting the fact that they've been following him the whole time. Scorpion begins to open fire; but once again, his gunfire is useless, and he quickly wastes his last clip. Left with no other choice, he begins to back away slowly. In a final act of defiance, Scorpion lures the Infected towards him, and he pulls out a Claymore-style detonator. The scene ends with a massive explosion (from the bomb planted earlier), and Scorpion's fate is unknown. Items used Scorpion *PP-19 with an attached HDS-4 Reflex Sight. *M32 Grenade Launcher. *Satellite Scanner *Medkit. *Specialist 2-Slot License Viper *P90 SE. *C4. Trivia *It is currently still unknown if this Trailer can be considered canon, as there are several plotholes within the trailer, and Scorpion's and Viper's supposed fate is also unknown. **The room in the opening in which Viper and Scorpion plant the bombs resembles the Snow Valley map, however the trailer transitions to an area which resembles Death Room soon after. According to the sitreps, the actual mission with a connection to Death Room is Cold Seed. **It is also unclear why an Infected outbreak would have occurred in Death Room, or what Scorpion and Vipers' roles (both WarCorp agents) or allegiances in any of these respective missions would have been (ex. whether they were aiding or fighting against the terrorists in said missions). **Viper and Scorpions' fates are known, however Viper makes an appearance in Black Lung. Making it unclear whether she somehow managed to survive the QMT events, or whether the Trailer events occured sometime after (assuming they are canonical). *Scorpion uses the M32, Satellite scan, Medkit, and the claymore. (In an actual match however, the an Operative can only wield up to 2 specialist weapons at a time, assuming the player has a license). *Though much of the Trailer is done with impressive effects, some parts of it are considerably "cheap." For instance, while Viper is being attacked by the Infected, very-cartoonish blood is used, much like the blood in-game. The explosion at the end of the Trailer is also very unrealistic. *Scorpion seems to be getting "high" from the Medkit, though this may just be a side effect. *The firing sound of Scorpion's PP-19 is that of an SR-25. *The Infected in this movie behave more like the ones from Cabin Fever, with lumbering movements, a slight resistance to gunfire, and no knockback. They are seemingly weak to explosives, however, suggesting that true Infected are more like the ones from Cabin Fever, and that Quarantine is rather "unrealistic". *Scorpion has the M32 "strapped" to his back in the Trailer, suggesting that perhaps Specialists keep their equipment on their backs. No specialist gear is ever shown on a player's back in-game, however. Media Category:Videos Category:Quarantine Regen Category:Storyline